


Let you Love me

by whynot92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Alpha fighting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Kara Danvers, Edge Is a Dick, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Sam Arias, fostercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot92/pseuds/whynot92
Summary: Lena Luthor has always had a crush on the youngest Danvers. Feeling connected to her with a purchase of one of her paintings, she takes a chance the moment a opportunity presents itself to have Kara in a way she never knew she could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I'm ever posting. I usually write original stories that are all unfinished cause I suck at finishing things but I do have a few Supercorp, this story wont be too long, I think, but I'm already more than halfway done and i know how I want it to end.  
> Edge does act like a dick to Lena, he has trouble controlling his rut so he kind of corners her but nothing happens at all. I just want to warn anyone who ever experienced that so no one gets triggered.  
> hopefully I added all the tags that apply, I couldn't think of everything. let me know if you think I need to add something.

Eye’s opening groggily in the darkness of her room. Her body protests as she stretches before rolling to the edge of the bed, feet planted on the ground. She places her elbows on her knees and rubs her face before placing her chin in her left hand. 

She’s exhausted for staying late in the labs and coming to her apartment when the sun comes up but it’s the only time she can truly concentrate. Without the other students and their need to conversate, she enjoys the quietness that being alone provides and it’s like her brain finally works and all her ideas come out. 

Looking over to her mirror, she eyes her hunched over state. Her back aches from being bent over her new design for hours on end. Her hair is in complete disarray. Her usual pale skin paler than usual from lack of sunlight and the black under her eyes makes her look a little older than she really is. She really needs a life.

She tilts her head as she hears her neighbor scream at her boyfriend for the millionth time. Shaking her head, she finally stands up stretching her arms above her head and walking on her tippy toes. She groans in delight as her bones pop and muscles start feeling like a young body again.

Walking over to her phone, she looks at the missed calls and messages from her mom, brother and her best friend. Before she opens any of the messages, she checks the time and her eyes widen before dropping her phone. 

She’s late, super late. She can’t believe she overslept again. “No wonder Mr. Reese hates me.” She grumbles out. 

It’s not like she cares about the class, Sam begged her to take Psychology with her. Of course, she won’t deny her best friend anything and she needed the credit but it’s just time  
she would rather be working on her new prototype or getting much needed sleep and she also never makes it on time.

She rushes to the bathroom, hurriedly brushes her hair trying to at least look somewhat decent, she’s thankful that she always showers before she sleeps because if not people will question her hygiene and that will downright be scandalous for a Luthor and her mom will murder her.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth before putting little makeup on her face, just to look more alive instead of Casper’s cousin.

Running out of the bathroom to her closest, she almost trips as she is stripping out of her pajamas as fast as she can before reaching for her underwear and bra. 

Putting on the first pair of skinny black jeans in her closet and an oversized charcoal sweater, she deems herself presentable considering her clothes alone are worth more than most people in her class. She reaches for her watch and phone before slipping on her black ballet flats. Reaching down for her book bag she’s out the door and running down the stairs to her car.

Leaving her gated community, she speeds to campus, she parks at the first available parking spot knowing if she drives around searching for something closer she will stay there forever. It seems like there is never enough parking spots despite having two parking garages and plenty of lot for parking space.

She passes the library and music building before she reaches the science building. She slows down and runs her hand through her hair and runs her hand down her oversized sweater hopefully she looks presentable. She opens the door, chin up and walks to her usual seat, Mr. Reese eyes her and rolls his eyes at the youngest Luthor.

She hears snickers as she sits down placing her bag by her leg and smacks her best friend’s leg before getting comfortable. Mr. Reese continues with his lecture ignoring the distraction.

Sam leans over, “Luthor, what time did you get home this time?” she whispers.

Lena sighs in relief as her body finally relaxes, “5.” Sam shakes her head, “I worry about you.” She bumps shoulders with her best friend and she grins. 

“Arias, are you saying you care?” Sam chuckles lowly, “I don’t know about that.”

They stay close together enjoying the comfort and listening to the last of the lecture before they’re assigned questions. 

When it ends, they start putting their books in their bag. Before walking out the door they both turn as they feel the glare from Mr. Reese.

“He hates me so much.” Lena laughs. She wont lie, despite finding it amusing, it’s actually the first time a teacher dislikes her. Most praise her for her intelligence, since she was a child she can remember skipping grades or being in honors.

Sam nods her head, “Maybe if you actually showed up on time he might appreciate you a little more. I know your used to being the teacher’s pet.” Sam pinches her cheek, moving her hand away the moment Lena tries to smack her hand away.

Lena bumps into her best friend. “Teachers pet.” She huffs in disbelief, “Please, they practically worshipped me. It’s not like I chose to be this intelligent.”

Sam grins, shaking her head. Before she gets a chance to open her mouth and reply a freshman bumps into them dropping a flyer and fleeing without turning around and apologizing.

Sam glares at the young girl, “Seriously? Kids these days.” 

Lena leans down grabbing the flyer. Sam’s eyes light up, “Yes!” She snatches the flyer from Lena who scoffs and tries snatching it back but fails as Sam pushes her hand away. 

“Are you going to the party tomorrow? You need a break, you’ve been stuck in that lab for weeks now. You already have a job lined up at the famous Luthor Corp, might as well live a little.” 

The both walk out of the building and start walking to the dining hall, they have a routine that they follow quiet regularly unless it’s an emergency or they go into heat. Not many people are around, as they pass a courtyard.

Lena laughs at Sam’s pout. “I know, I’ll see. I do think I need a break and socialize a little, but I won’t stay for long.”

Before Sam has time to reply, a strong unpleasant pheromone passes and they both flinch, “Well, what do we have here? Two Omegas.” A voice Lena despises to hear, says Omegas like one would say dessert.

Lena looks over and see Sam’s eyes glazed over, she sees sweat already building on her best friends’ forehead as she continues resisting the Alphas dominance. Lena stands in front of Sam as she seems more affected then she is. “What do you want Edge?” 

Edge eyes Lena, licking his lips. “I’ve always been curious what a Luthor feels like clenching around my cock.” He grabs his cock through his jeans, obviously his bulge is a decent size considering he’s an Alpha, but she still grimaces at the implication. 

She chuckles darkly, hoping it covers the fear that courses through her body, “I have no interest in you Edge. Not every Omega is willing to be your bitch.” She snarls in defiance.

Before she knows it, her neck is twisting in submission as the pheromones hit her. Lena hates that she can’t resist it and she holds in a whimper refusing to add more fuel to the fire. 

Edge grins wickedly as she struggles, “I don’t need you to be interested in me, I can always take what I want.” Edge eyes start blackening, Lena realizes he’s in a rut. 

He starts walking towards them both and Lena feels the fear amplifying as her heart beats faster, she honestly feels like her chest is going to explode. Her breathing quickens, and she can’t move despite how much she’s struggling to run away.

Edge is only severely feet away till Lena sees a book smacking Edge in the head, hard. His black eyes glaze over, and his eyes start returning to brown. His hand automatically goes to the back of his head stumbling as the pain knocks his equilibrium out of whack. He closes his eyes to stop the spinning. 

Slowly, he turns around. Growling lowly till he sees the culprit. He growls out the name, “Winn.” 

Winn feels Edge grab his cardigan than actually see him move. He swears all he did was blink. Winn tries resisting the pheromones but he’s only a Beta. He’s still weaker than Edge. 

He bares his neck despite struggling not to.

Edge shoves him into a table and Winn groans at the pain he felt when his hip smacks against the table in the courtyard. Winn looks into Edge’s black eyes and gulps. 

Winn blinks again and suddenly feels a tug and when he opens his eyes he sees Edge on the floor. He lets out a breath of relief. “Oh, thank God. Kara. I thought I was going to die.” 

Winn hunches over, placing his hands on his knee gasping for air.

Winn and the Omegas struggle between Kara’s and Edge’s dominating pheromones.

Kara stands over Edge, “You should know better, you don’t take what you want.”

Edge chuckles darkly, “That’s what you don’t understand Danvers, I do.” 

Kara growls, making sure her teeth are bare, and she lets out threatening pheromones that make him whimper, “I’m a stronger Alpha, I will always win.” 

Edge growls, his veins on his face and neck start popping out as he struggles to resist. Sweat starts forming and his face starts turning red. Edge realizes that he won’t win this round and his neck turns in submission. Kara stops releasing the pheromones and she lets him get up, he growls one last time baring his teeth before walking away with his head down in defeat.

Kara narrows her eyes at him as he leaves, when he’s far enough away that she doesn’t have to worry about him she turns to Winn and grins, “Playing hero Winn?” 

Winn rolls his eyes, leaning his body on the table Edge shoved him into. “My first and last time, I don’t think I’m cut out for that life.” Kara lets out a low chuckle. She feels a surge of pride in her chest at her best friend.

He twists his hips around, “Yeah, I will definitely have a bruise.” Kara eyes him grimacing in pain before turning back to the Omegas.

Kara walks over to Lena, she leaves a few feet despite knowing both of them, she knows they’ll feel uncomfortable around an Alpha till their body relaxes.

“You always impress me Luthor.” Lena’s body starts relaxing at the sound of Kara’s voice and she walks over to a table to sit. Her already exhausted body feels completely void of any type of energy. It’s hard resisting an Alpha and this was definitely not what she needed at the moment. 

She still has two classes, but she might take Sam home and skip the classes as they get much needed rest and binge watch whatever her best friend is feeling.  
She groans inwardly. Her heat is coming, and she knows she won’t feel comfortable around an Alpha. All but one. 

Despite knowing how kind Kara is, she still keeps her distance from her. It’s not Kara to be honest, she always enjoys her company more than necessary but it’s just Alphas hardly can contain their wolves during their ruts. 

She’s known Edge for years, yes, he’s a complete dick and is quick to throw someone under the bus for his own benefit but he’s not one to rape someone or at least she thought. She hopes it was just his rut affecting his brain. Even though it seemed like he was after her specifically.

Lena watches Kara as she carefully approaches her best friend and sister’s girlfriend, “Sam, you okay?”

Kara makes sure she keeps her pheromones in check, Sam is still in a daze. She knows she went through a lot in the foster system, it’s why they got along. They talked about their experience and how lucky they were to find someone amazing like Alex, but she hopes that it didn’t trigger anything. 

Sam has had a few panic attacks before and she hopes she won’t have one now. Sam flinches when she gets only two steps away and Kara immediately steps back.

Lena gets up and nods her head at the dejected Alpha. She wishes she can comfort Kara and those puppy eyes but her best friend is more important at the moment. “Thank you, Kara, I’ll take care her home. Just let Alex know.” She hopes its affectionate enough for the Alpha to know she appreciates her.

“Yeah, okay. Take care.” Kara mumbles out. She watches them walk away for a minute before turning around and walking back to her navy Jansport bookbag. She throws her arm around Winn pulling him along to the dining hall. Kara doesn’t really interact much with Sam and her friends, but they do sit at the same table because of Alex and of course game nights and movie nights but other than that their interaction is limited. They don’t even have the same classes.

Winn usually has classes with Lena but keeps to himself since he’s not that social. He’s content with his group of friends. He always says hi in passing but he’s also intimidated by the beautiful Luthor.

“I’m going to find Alex, I’ll see you in a bit.” Kara walks off as Winn heads for the table greeting James, Lucy, Mike, and Imra. 

Kara walks off, eyes roaming around faces trying to find her sister. Finally, when her eye land on her sister, she sees her talking to Demos. Guy is probably asking for help again. She shakes her head but hurries over as she see’s the exasperation on her sister’s face.

“Alex, hey, sorry Demos but it’s an emergency.”

Demos waves his hand, “No problem.”

Alex walks away with Kara, letting out a breath of relief, “Thanks, I thought he would never let me eat.” Kara grabs her arm taking her out of the dining hall. “The food and table are that way.” She whines as she points over her shoulder.

Alex huffs but follows her outside, when Kara deems them far away enough just in case Alex blows up she stops and faces her sister. “Edge tried to… um…nothing happened Alex, but he tried to…” Kara tilts her head trying to find the right word. “Force… Lena and you know…uh Sam…Sam was there.”

Alex eyes darken, and she growls. “He what?”

Kara sighs, her sister’s anger is affecting her wolf. She feels her body tense up at the angry pheromones, she shakes the urge to fight. “He was in a rut. They just happened to walk by.” She fidgeted and adjusted her glasses. She hates wearing them, but she forgot to order more contacts. 

“Lena took her home, she’ll be okay. Just text her and see if she wants to talk. Don’t crowd her.” Kara keeps her tone soft and low.

Alex eyes were almost all black till Kara sent out her soothing pheromones. It’s never the same as an Omega’s but it helps. They’re bond as sisters is very strong, so her wolf accepts it.

Alex shakes off the urge to beat Edge, “God, he’s such a dick.” She growls out thinking of her girlfriend and she wasn’t even close by to help.

Kara gives a small smile, “Winn actually saved them, he hit Edge with a book. It was a sight to see.”

Despite Alex still being heated she chuckles at the image and takes a guess, “and I’m sure you saved Winn.”

Shrugging, “He was still brave, and you know how he is.” Kara gives a small smile. 

“She’ll be okay, text her though and don’t go after Edge.” She hopes she emphasized the word enough. Kara reaches forward squeezing her bicep before pushing her back to the dining hall. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

Alex stays quiet, focused on her phone while the group makes plans for party. Excited to finally get together after being busy for the last two weeks with projects, tests, and work.

Alex leans over to Kara, whispering in her ear. “I’m going over, can you take me?”

Kara nods, “Yeah, no problem. You know I take morning classes, I just stay for you guys.”

Alex gets up and grabs her and Kara’s tray. “We’ll see you guys later.” She runs her hands through Winn’s hair before squeezing his shoulder and grabbing her and Alex’s bag meeting her by the door. 

Opening the door for her sister, following after her, “Your car is still in the shop?” 

Alex sighs, “Yes. I knew I should’ve bought the bike.” She huffs at the fact her car has been giving her problems for years and she is tired of wasting money on repairing it over and over.

Kara unlocks her car that her aunt got for her, Astra felt guilty for never being there for her niece when her sister and brother-in-law died since she was in the military and overseas. 

Never blaming her aunt for abandoning her, she appreciated the gesture but reassured her that it was unnecessary. 

Abandonment wasn’t what she felt when she went to the Danvers house, it was relief. She was in the foster system for only two years, but it was the worst two years of her life.  
Going through several homes her first year till staying at one her last. She never felt safe, she ended up getting stuck with a guy who beat his kids and wife because he hated his life, his kids included her.

Talking back earned a busted lip, getting a B made her miss a meal. All she wanted was to run away, she did. They brought her back, she felt the pain for days. He beat her, ignoring her screams for him to stop. Her ribs, back, and thighs were bruised for weeks. She’s lucky nothing broke but she wonders if maybe then they would have believed her cries.

She would stay up at night staring at her ceiling, she was only twelve, yet she wished she died in that fire with them. A simple wiring mistake engulfed her home in flames taking away her parents. She couldn’t understand why it had to be them, maybe she was selfish, but she wished someone else lost her parents instead of her. So, she didn’t have to suffer the way she did till she remembers Alex, a friend she hasn’t seen in two years. How loss affected her, the loss of her father.

Eliza Danvers worked with her mom, they were best friends. Eliza never knew what happened to Kara till one day she saw her on the street with a bookbag walking to the bus stop. She was almost unrecognizable, underweight, dirty, with a busted lip and black eye.

The only reason she stopped was because the mother and doctor in her forced her to stop and help the young child.

Eliza not only adopted her but made sure the man and his wife never fostered anymore children and made sure he went to jail for his abusive nature, he only got four years. 

The moment she was dropped off to the Danvers home and Alex wrapped her arms around her, she cried. It was happy tears though, she was safe. Alex has and always been like a sister, she felt safe and at home. Alex was always home.

It was hard in the beginning, she was angry, and she never opened up to anyone. She didn’t know how. With the anger incensing daily, she gotten into a couple of fights and almost got kicked out of school. Going to a new school did that, so Alex suggested sports, she excelled at soccer and track, but it was Art that actually helped find her center. 

She was quiet when she lost her parents, the pain left her numb. The new homes made her ache for parents and her room. Despite feeling safe at the Danvers home, she lashed out in the beginning hating the world taking two good people who wanted to make a difference, for letting her go through what she had to endure.

She’s thankful she discovered her love for drawing and painting but the rage inside her, the rage that she fears, never went away.

On the outside she’s calm, she smiles and laughs and jokes with her friends but on the inside, she feels a missing piece. Her family, she missed them in big parts of her life and missed them more in the smaller ones. 

In health class, they learn that a mate can heel the ache she feels. A sense of family that she craves.

She was never one to focus on being mated, so she thinks that’s not really the case, she knows her parent’s death are coming up and this restlessness has been building and the almost fight today, she’s waiting till she blows up. 

Driving the familiar path to the Luthor and Arias home, Sam couldn’t afford housing and school so her best friend insisted she lives with her free of charge since Lillian pays for everything anyways.

When they finally make it to the gated community, Kara drives over to the resident side instead of guests, she reaches over and punches in the code. Leaning back in her seat she sees the gate opening. 

She drives slow over the bump and starts speeding up, Lena and Sam live close to the front in a nice two-story townhouse.

Kara turns right and on the third white townhouse, she turns into the driveway parking behind Lena’s Audi. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Kara asks Alex. 

Alex stares at her phone, “Come in for a little bit. I just want to see how she’s doing.”

Kara hesitantly gets out; not completely sure she’s wanted. Sam flinched from her despite knowing who she is.

Alex knocks on the door, Kara stands awkwardly behind her, shuffling from foot to foot.

Looking over her shoulder, she eye’s her restless sister before turning back when the door opens.

“You didn’t have to come.” Alex gives a small smile at the shy look her girlfriend gives, “Yeah I did.”

Alex takes a step inside, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend who visibly relaxes.

Kara looks away giving them some privacy till she feels arms wrap around her. Kara freezes at first till she smells a familiar smell and wraps her arms around Sam. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara takes a step back when they both pull away.

Alex has a grin on her face, happy to know her sister and girlfriend get along. Sam wraps her arms around her girlfriend who pulls her inside to the kitchen. Kara follows inside and awkwardly stands there after she closes the door. She looks up when she hears someone coming down the stairs.

“You’ve been here before, don’t act like a stranger.” Lena walks by her to the kitchen.

“I ordered Pizza, it’ll be here in about 30 or so.” Kara follows and sits at the end of the counter.

“We’re going for a walk, just text me when the pizza is here.” Sam calls out as she walks to the door.

Kara eyes widen when she realizes she’s going to be alone with Lena. Alex chokes on a laugh and walks out leaving her awkward sister stranded.

Lena clears her throat. “Sooo, do you want to watch a movie?” She wants to kill Sam and Alex, they both know she has a crush on the younger Danvers and she hates how awkward she sounded.

“Sure.” Kara get’s up and heads to the coolest living room she’s ever been to. They had game nights here before that turned into movie nights since Lena has the best sound system and the biggest tv, better than any movie theatre she’s been to.

When Lena passes by, Kara clenches her fist. She can tell Lena is close to her heat. Her smell is enticing, and she hates how affected she is by it.

She breathes in and out slowly, it’s been awhile since she’s been this affected. Her first couple of ruts, all the smells from Omegas drove her insane but after when she learned to control and distinguish which smell she actually enjoyed, well it was never this alluring till now.

She’s known Lena for awhile now but never truly spent time alone with her. Not like this anyways, she doesn’t think school counts where they saw each other in the library and decide to study together or hang out at the dining hall waiting for their friends. She makes sure she keeps her pheromones in check, especially after this morning.

Lena picks Jurassic Park, remembering how Alex told her it’s one of her sister’s favorite movies. 

“Oh, I love this movie.” She feels butterflies in her stomach at the simple grin on Kara’s face. 

“I’ve never seen it to be honest.” Lena hears a gasp, “It’s the best one out of all the Jurassic movies. You’ll love it.” And somehow Lena believes her.

They skip the trailers and play the movie, not even twenty minutes in they hear a knock at the door. Lena gets up and grabs her cash from her wallet and heads to the door. Lena hears the movie pause and opens the door, “Three large pizzas, garlic bread and two sodas with cinnamon bites?” the pimply young teen asks. His messy surfer hair almost covering his hazel eyes. 

“Yes.”

“42.98”

She hands him a hundred-dollar bill, “Keep the change.” 

His eyes widen, “Thank you!” he runs back to his car before she changes his mind and drives off.

She chuckles but hurries to the kitchen as he basically shoved the items in her hand placing the sodas and cinnamon bites hazardly on the pizza boxes.

Kara grabs the sodas and cinnamon bites placing them on the counter before they fell.

“Thank you.” Lena catches the glaze over Kara’s eyes and takes a step back. “Sorry, I know my heat is coming.” 

Lena walks further into the kitchen opening a drawer and pops a suppressant in her mouth, she knows it won’t help as much but it’s something.

“It’s okay. You can’t help it.” Kara shakes it off and her blue eyes become clear. “I’ll text Alex.”

Kara pulls out her phone from her khaki skinny joggers and texts Alex the Pizza is here. She places her phone on the counter waiting for a reply. 

“Do you need any help setting up the plates and cups?”

Lena gives her a small smile, “No it’s okay.” She swears the Alpha is cutest thing ever and all she wants to do is just give her a kiss. 

Kara eyes some paintings going up the stairs, she’s never been upstairs since they stay in the living room or kitchen, but she always been curious what paintings she has.

She knows Lena is an art fan since she is always buying paintings at galas or the Art fair at their school. Kara is finally able to walk around the dining hall though and check those paintings out knowing if she did it while Alex is around she’ll never hear the end of it.

“I bought one of your paintings awhile back before we knew each other.” Lena informs her, she watches as she walks around the living room looking at the paintings. 

Kara turns around, eyebrows creased together. “Which one?” she knows she’s sold over thirty drawings and paintings since she started at the University.

Lena places four plates and cups on the counter in her kitchen and nods her head to the side, Kara follows her as she grins as they start to walk up the stairs. Kara knows she probably has some expensive paintings from artists she can only dream about meeting or becoming as well-known as them. 

Kara see’s four doors and they go all the way to the last one, “It’s basically an office.” Lena opens the door and Kara see’s it, the painting she actually regrets selling. She suddenly feels a sadness swimming in her chest. “It was the first art fair when we were freshman.”

Kara nods her head, she remembers. She walks over to the painting and traces the shadows of the graves. Their nameless, all they have written on the grave is father and mother with a small child standing in between the graves alone as people walk by ignoring the child. Everyone is painted in color besides the graves as they are a dull gray and the child is in black slacks with a gray dress shirt.

The same outfit she wore to their funeral, her blonde hair flowing with the wind. A white lily at each grave that stands out the most. 

“I lost my parents when I was young, before I was adopted by the Luthor’s. This painting is the first that impacted me the most.”

Kara wishes she has a few more minutes just to talk but she wipes her eyes when she hears Sam calling for Lena, she didn’t even realize she was crying.  
Lena watches Kara and bites her lip, she wants to reach out and comfort her.

“I’m glad it was someone who understands that bought it.” Kara’s voice is rough from the emotions and struggling not to cry.

Lena see’s the red around Kara’s eyes before she walks away and down the stairs. Lena looks back at the painting, how it makes her feel so alone yet so alive. She walks out making sure the door is closed. 

When Lena makes it downstairs she sees Sam is in a better mood. The light is back inside her eyes, she knows they’ve been together for over a year now, but she hasn’t seen Sam this happy before and she’s grateful for Alex all the same. 

Kara comes out the bathroom, she must’ve put cold water on her face because the redness is gone.

Kara looks through the boxes for the meat lovers’ box and puts three slices on her plate.

Alex sighs, “We just ate. How are you still hungry?”

“That was over an hour ago and I barely ate.” Kara defends.

Lena hides a smile, everyone knows Kara can eat but she never gains weight. 

Lena eyes the tight skinny joggers and see’s the bulge. Her mind wonders to if she’s a grower or a shower. Of course she’s heard rumors that Kara is packing from some skank she banged during one of her ruts. Of course, the girl thought she was hot shit because Kara barely fucks around, but truth is she was barely able to control it and she was the first Omega around.

She thinks her name was Shioban or whatever, all she knows is that she was dubbed the banshee after the hard fuck she got. Apparently, the whole floor heard. 

Kara was so embarrassed despite everyone giving her props. Alex told Sam who told her that she regrets sleeping with her, especially since she was bragging about it. Kara has been around but with girls who don’t talk about it. 

She feels a surge of jealousy but focuses on her pizza, she wishes she had a shot. Sam always tells her just to ask her on a date and see what happens, but she doesn’t want to mess up their dynamic, even today after Edge she felt fear from an Alpha despite her knowing the younger Danvers for years now.

She knows this heat will be the worse one since she won’t offer herself up to an Alpha, she had a fuck buddy but well Jack graduated, and he was developing feelings. She enjoyed their set up and she didn’t like him that way. She just loved his company as a friend and someone she can throw ideas off of so she’s actually happy he left before things got complicated.

They take their food from the kitchen to the living room to finish the movie. 

Lena eyes Alex and Sam, she’s a little envious how their relationship is effortless, they understand each other and just always seem like the best of friends like a relationship  
should be. 

Trying to hide her jealousy, she shifts on the couch. She’s never been in a relationship. No one ever stayed to get to know her past her looks, not that she gave them an opportunity. She’s quite picky, and she was always either too young since she skipped a couple of grades or too smart or too intimidating because she’s a Luthor. 

She eyes Kara, her short sleeved fitted navy button up shirt that is folded perfectly on her strong biceps.  
Oh Jesus, anymore she’ll throw herself in the pool. 

Kara catches her eyes and she turns immediately feeling a blush and it’s not like she can hide it with her pale complexion.

Alex and Sam have been whispering and when they both get up when the move ends, Lena knows Sam is going to Alex’s. 

Luckily Sam got a ride from their neighbor who also has the same seven A.M. class as her, so she still has her car. 

“I’m dropping her off and I’m staying over, will you be okay?” Lena sighs, she really wanted to be with her best friend, but she nods, a soft smile gracing her lips. “Of course.” She wraps her arms around her best friend and Alex waves bye to Kara.

Kara eyes Lena who seems sad to see Sam go. She starts picking up the plates, napkin and cups and heads to the kitchen. 

“You don’t need to clean, you’re a guest.”

Kara gives a small smile, “I don’t mind.”

Lena nods her head and starts putting the leftovers away.

When they’re done, Lena realizes that Kara will also be leaving. 

“Do you want to watch another movie? I mean it’s your place so obviously you do… maybe, umm I mean with me? If you want company? I mean you looked sad when Sam left…” Kara breathes out after her stupid ramble. She honestly can’t help it.

Lena can barely contain her laugh, “Are you nervous?”

“No.” Kara defends, Lena tilts her head and raises her eyebrow.

Sighing, “I’m not, just awkward.” Kara finds the floor interesting as she kicks the ground with her shoe.

“I would love to watch another movie.”

Kara looks up into green eyes and grins, “Awesome, you can always kick me out if you have things to do.”

Lena shakes her head no, “Nothing pressing at the moment.”

Kara walks over to her wall of movies. 

After searching through her endless number of movies they settled on continuing the Jurassic Park franchise, somehow, they ended up right next to each other. It’s during the beginning of the third one where Lena’s smell becomes overwhelming.

Kara clenches her fist, wondering if Lena knows she’s sending signals to mate and it’s driving her insane.

Kara lets out a low growl as a warning and Lena stiffens till she realizes what happened.

“Oh God, Kara. I’m so sorry!” she stands up right away distancing herself. “My heat is probably a lot closer than I thought.”

“Being surrounded by Alphas can trigger it to come early.” Kara tries shaking off the effects but she’s so hard now and she needs to leave before she does something she regrets.

Lena eyes the bulge, it’s hard to miss to be honest. She knows Kara has been affected by her. “I’m sorry.” she whispers ashamed. She usually has more control of her pheromones, but she does like Kara. 

Has found her to be interesting since the moment she bought one of her paintings two years before, then hearing stories from Alex and Sam made her crush grow. Of course, actually spending time around her didn’t help either.

“I should go.” Kara clears her throat and tries to shake off the daze in her eyes. She gets up and groans annoyed at how hard she is.

She feels like she’s going through puberty all over again and can’t control her urges.

Lena bites her lip, she shouldn’t do this, but she is. She only hopes it doesn’t end up awkward around their friends. “Or…you can stay.”

Kara eyes darken at the seductive voice in the Omega. 

She knows this is a bad idea but honestly, it’s a losing battle, her wolf is dominating over her human side and she’s about to give in. 

Kara tilts her head and eyes how desperate Lena looks. 

Her smell is driving her crazy but it’s the need in her eyes and face that makes her give in. 

“Are you sure? I’m not gentle.”

“Oh my God.” Lena moans out at the sudden pull in her stomach. She knows she’s already wet with those last three words.

Lena walks as seductively as she can wrapping her hand around Kara’s and pulling her along as they go upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for reading and those who left comments, well you guys made me blush. I always write for myself never others so it helps to read your comments.  
> This chapter is just all smut. I've never written this type of smut before since this is my first a/b/o story.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I did read over it a few times but I just had to post it because I'm never really satisfied. I'm always trying to add more to it.  
> Well, Enjoy.

Lena pulls the Alpha inside her room, closing the door. She gasps as she gets slammed into it feeling an impressive bulge grinding into her giving her much needed pressure. Her hands wrapping themselves around Kara’s neck. She tilts her head back as much as she can with being pressed into the door letting out a moan that makes Kara’s stomach pull, but she needs so much more.

“Tell me what you want Lena.” Lena feels her legs give out at the sexiest lustful voice she’s ever heard. She tilts her head to the side as teeth graze her neck.

She honestly will submit if she’s given the chance to be taken by her, maybe it’s the pheromones in the air, her heat brain, or her feelings confusing her heat brain even more, but she’s never wanted anyone more than this moment.

“You. All of you.” Lena grabs Kara’s face removing her glasses and hopefully placing them on her dresser. It’s not like she’s paying attention.

Lena takes in how pretty Kara looks without her glasses. How her blonde hair frames her face, her electric blue eyes darkened by lust. She leans forward placing her mouth on Kara’s and groaning in delight. She may have dreamed of this moment, how it would feel, and real life is so much better than her day dreams when surrounded by the Alpha. 

Despite the aggressiveness earlier, it’s sweet and loving. Kara grips her waist and leans even more into her body getting lost in the kiss. 

Kara licks into her mouth hoping to get access and when Lena opens her mouth and their tongues meet she moans as she feels like she’s floating. Electricity coursing through her veins as their tongues dance around each other.

Somehow the emptiness inside fades away and Kara thinks maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

They finally break apart and Kara nips her bottom lip, Lena opens her eyes and almost presents at the blacked-out eyes full of lust.

Kara grips Lena’s sweater pulling her along as they finally reach the edge of the bed. Kara pecks Lena’s lips and starts kissing along her jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point. 

Lena tilts her head giving Kara more access. She growls as the bare neck taunts her, she growls in want, wanting to fuck her, claim her, mate her.

Lena whimpers out at the low growl, her hands reach forward and starts unbuttoning Kara’s shirt, she sees the Adidas navy-blue sports bra and she knows her panties are ruined especially when she see’s well-defined abs. 

When the shirt is completely unbuttoned, she bites her lip as her eyes wander. Her right hand reaches forward, and she grins at the affect she has on the Alpha as her warm hand touches hard muscles. Her hard muscles twitch under her light touches. Her fingers lightly scratching down till she reaches her boxers waistband.

“You wear Calvin Klein boxers?” she asks breathlessly.

“Boxer briefs.” Kara grunts out as fingers trace random figures on her abdomen.

Kara tugs on Lena’s oversized sweater and Lena lifts her arms up as she gets the hint. She’s thankful for always matching her lingerie. 

Red and lacy.

Kara swears she gets harder as she sees pale sexy skin in a red expensive looking bra.

Leaning forward she grips hips and starts kissing the Omega, her fingers moving up and down stroking her sides tracing unknown fingers in her skin as their mouths mold together and their tongues dance to a beat only they know.

Finally reaching her back she trails her hands up till she unsnaps her bra. Kara is taking her time, touching and kissing every little bit of skin she can. Lena is able to pull her loose bra off without breaking the kiss throwing it somewhere behind her. 

Kara starts running her fingers down to her waist needing to undress her and see her naked withering and begging under her.

She finally unbuttons the black skinny jeans and starts sliding them down breaking the kiss as she starts sucking and nipping down the valley of her delicious pale breasts. She pulls back taking in the view in front of her as Lena tries kicking her jeans off somewhere to the side.

Her large breasts bouncing with her haste movements, her pink nipples erect and desperate to be touched. The moment her hands grasp them Lena gasps and leans even more into her hands. 

She loves how they feel, how much of a handful they are as she squeezes, and Lena responds in kind with a desperate kiss that is all teeth and tongue.

Her thumb lightly touching her nipple and Lena bites Kara’s bottom lip. Kara pulls back, Lena desperately following but whines as Kara is too far away. She forgets the moment 

Kara’s lips are back on her body and she continues down as she kisses down a flat stomach till, she reaches red lacy thong with a wet spot in the front.

She inhales the Omegas sweet enticing scent and growls. “Mine.”

Lena is a dripping mess, she feels her wetness dripping down her thighs, her underwear completely ruined. She doesn’t even know how she’s standing as she sees the Alpha on her knees in front of her.

She grabs onto strong shoulders to steady herself as Kara gets comfortable. Her head is thrown back as open mouth kisses trail up her thighs going back and forth from left to right. 

Kara makes sure she sucks a little harder here and there marking her way up to finally grab the barely their lacey thong and drags it slowly down pale legs till it falls and Lena kicks it somewhere behind her. She’s probably going to throw it away anyways.

Lena looks back down and swears she almost cums at the sight.

Blackout eyes roam around milky skin, the Alpha kisses the flat stomach before leaning down. Kara spreads Lena’s legs farther apart and Lena tries to get the Alpha’s attention, but 

Kara just dives in and Lena cries out in relief. Licking from her entrance all the way till she sucks on her clit.

 

Lena lets out a load moan as she throws her head back, she grips onto blonde hair to keep her steady. 

Kara sucks on her wet pussy lips, moaning at how she tastes. 

“Kara, oh my God.” 

Lena gasps as she feels the moan vibrate around her cunt, hands rub up and down pale thighs before reaching up and squeezing plump ass cheeks.

“Can we get on the bed?” Lena’s legs feel like jelly and they just started.

“Kara.” Lena breathes out. She cries out as a hand smacks her round ass cheeks before a tongue inserts herself, tongue fucking her, and Lena can’t even tell what she is saying as she loses herself to the pleasure. 

The Alpha’s skilled tongue starts to trace figure eights between her folds, before licking back up and sucking on her clit again. Kara takes her time enjoying the sounds Lena is making focusing on what she likes.

Lena is just a moaning wet mess enjoying everything the Alpha is giving her. Thoughts of getting on the bed is lost to the pleasure, she can’t help it when she starts grinding herself on Kara’s face as her tongue works itself all over her aching cunt.

Suddenly she feels full as two fingers enter her with ease, making her gasp, the wet shlick noise every time Kara buries her long fingers knuckle deep and Lena can’t even be embarrassed by the wet sounds as Kara fucks her or by the sounds coming out of her mouth.

Next thing she knows, she feels the Alpha inserting a third finger trying to stretch her cunt some more before she shoves her cock in.

Lena eyes roll back as Kara picks up the pace, shoving a fourth finger curling upwards hitting her spot.

Lena gets louder as she feels that familiar burn and she’s worried she might pass out. “Fuck.”

Her hand tightens on blonde hair and Kara worries the girl might rip her hair out, but she can’t help how the need to taste the Omega over powers the pain.

Before she knows it, she’s screaming Kara’s name as her whole-body quivers and she almost falls over as the Alpha continues pounding her fingers helping her ride out her orgasm as the walls clench around them.

Finally letting go of the blonde’s hair she leans over and supports herself on the blonde’s shoulders as her legs feel like they might give out. 

Kara removes her fingers making Lena whimper but when Lena’s leg tremble, she knows she needs to help steady her, so she grips the back of her thighs with both hands to help support her.

Eventually she whines pathetically because she’s sensitive, and Kara hasn’t stopped eating her out, but she knows her heat hasn’t been sated.

The Alpha starts slowing down letting the Omega catch her breath before she lifts Lena’s right leg up over her shoulder, making sure Lena’s cunt is completely pressed into her face. Her mouth desperate to suck all her juices.

“Oh my God, Kara and fuck.” Is repeated over and over. Her moans and cries rise in volume. 

She’s not even surprised that a few minutes later she orgasms again as Kara inserts her tongue inside her hole licking and sucking everything she can as her thumb rubs tight circles on her clit. 

She screams out Kara’s name over and over and she thanks God that Sam left because she would have never let her live it down.

Maybe tomorrow she’ll feel embarrassed like when she sees her neighbor or something but for now she’s getting fucked so good that she can’t even worry about something like that.

“Holy shit.” Lena mumbles out, “Where’d you even learn all that?” 

Kara shakes her head, grinning at the Omega who eyes are completely dazed over. Lena feels herself being picked up and placed on her back. She moves around trying to get comfortable before spreading her legs a little. 

Hearing a low chuckle as she closes her eyes needing to catch her breathe but the Alpha’s pheromones are already all over the room and her heat is already letting itself known, she needs to be filled.

She whines again when she doesn’t feel the Alpha near her but when she opens her eyes, they widen in surprise as Kara is naked, Lena tries to take it all in, how toned her body is.

She could always tell her body was mouth watering and all she wants to do is kiss and suck everything she can, but maybe another time because when she looks down… well, her mouth drops open as her hard-thick cock is on display.

Kara throws her joggers and boxers to the side and climbs on the bed. She grips her length and strokes herself up and down, spreading her pre-cum all over herself, “Are you clean? On the pill?” 

It’s been awhile since she’s fucked someone raw, and she knows that Lena has been with that British dude and two other Alphas, but she just wants to be sure since she knows she’s clean, always getting checked after a partner and she has no condoms on her.

The blonde may have overheard Sam and Lena talking one movie night since he was graduating early, and she now had to find someone else to sleep with. Kara knows how hard being alone during a rut is, so she assumes it’s probably the same for Omegas in heat.

Lena nods her head, “Yes, to both.”

Lena spreads her legs even wider and Kara’s eyes turn completely black at the sight of the shaven dripping pussy on display for her. Lena can’t help but compare her length to Jack, he was longer but she’s definitely thicker. She’s at least an impressive eight inches.

The Alpha wants to take her time worshiping the Omegas body, but Lena’s heat has affected her and all she wants is to fuck her till she can’t anymore.

Being able to fuck Lena Luthor is basically being queen on campus. Her name and intelligence alone are known throughout campus and it doesn’t hurt that she’s breath takingly beautiful, but she won’t brag about it. 

One Sam and Alex will kill her as well as Lena, she can probably kill someone and destroy the body without leaving any type of evidence and let’s not forget who her family is, so maybe it’s a good thing she likes to keep her sex life private.

Most Alphas, guys and girls alike have been throwing themselves at her the moment Jack left and she has denied them all which makes Kara feel a little special and boosts her confidence up. 

Kara rubs her fingers through wet walls, getting her juices and rubbing it on her cock trying to make it as painless as possible.

She leans forward making sure she rubs her cock through wet folds making sure her thick head hits her clit. Lena moans at the contact. She grips her cock, lining it up as she nudges the head to the Omegas entrance, “Okay?”

Nodding her head, “Please!” She hates that she’s begging but she feels so hot everywhere and her cunt feels so empty and she needs to be filled.

Her heat has obviously hit her full force. She didn’t think this night would end like this but she’s not complaining.

She feels something push through her entrance and she groans, Lena’s hands gripping the bed sheets needing something to hold on to as her moans and whimpers grow as the head finally pops in.

The Omega can’t help the whines and whimpers as she feels her walls stretching, she feels pain but it’s the best kind of pain she can ask for. She swears she’s so full already and she knows the Alpha is not even halfway in.

Her cries and whines urge the Alpha to shove her cock in, but she goes in slow enjoying the feeling of tight walls clenching around her. How she stretches her tight cunt.

“You’re so tight, Lena.” Kara groans as her cock slides in wet heat, Lena grips the Alpha’s hips, what feels like an eternity but was probably less than a minute she’s finally in, hips flushed together.

The blonde leans down kissing the Omega giving her time to accommodate to her cock buried deep inside her. Kara seriously wants to pat herself on the back being able to restrain herself since all she wants to do is pound the Omega under her.

Eventually, she leans down latching onto a pink hard nipple, Lena grips Kara’s hair keeping her there.

Twirling her tongue around her nipple, spending a few minutes giving those beautiful full breasts attention. She moves over and gives love to the other one, lightly biting it before sucking roughly.

“Fuck.” Lena moaning in delight gives the Alpha all the assurance in the world.

Lena loves the feeling of the Alpha’s body on hers, hands tracing unknown figures on her skin, touching her most intimate parts, gripping her hips that’ll most likely leave bruises, kissing her lips, the way her tongue dances around hers. 

She has met so many Alphas in her time as a Luthor whether at charity events or galas hosted by Luthor Corp, always from prominent families yet this unknown girl who she stumbled upon because of a painting has made her feel more than anyone before.

How she feels such a connection from her, this one simple moment that she chose for herself means so much to her. 

When Kara feels Lena trying to thrust into her, to get her moving and deeper inside her, she knows the Omega is ready for her. She pulls back leaving the head in and thrusts into her. Its slow, hard thrusts leaving the Omega a withering crying moaning mess.

“Finally!” Kara holds in a chuckle at the desperate Omega. She sees the need in those beautiful emerald eyes that have taken her breath away on several occasions.

Hands wrap around the Alphas neck, gripping her shoulders needing to feel touch the Alpha, to hold on to her.

Kara grunts into Lena’s neck as she feels tight walls clench around her, Lena cries out when Kara is over the slow pace, she’s had enough and starts thrusting in harder and faster,   
she places her hands around Lena’s head bracing herself watching her expression. 

Her eyes are closed, mouth open whimpering every time she thrusts back in. 

“Kara!”

Kara looks down as she watches her cock, as she pulls out than thrusts back in glistening with the Omegas juice, “How does it feel?” she leans down kissing down her jaw and neck sucking and nipping making sure she’s marked so others know a strong Alpha fucked her. She gives a harder thrust as Lena moans out, “so fucking good.”

Kara groans as she watches Lena’s full breasts bounce every time she thrusts into her. She tries not to get too distracted by how her body reacts to the Omega completely open and bare for her.

“You feel so good Lena.” Lena whimpers at the praise and her wolf preens as well.

Her eyes roaming over the pale skin and she wants more.

The sound of skin smacking skin echoes in the large room, the beds headboard starts banging into the wall as Kara’s thrusts are unrelenting and the wet sounds of Lena’s cunt is music to Kara’s ears.

Lena feels that familiar pull in her stomach as the Alpha keeps plowing into her, her thrusts never waver. 

“Yes! Right there!” 

She wraps her legs around the Alpha needing her to be even deeper. She feels open mouth kisses and little nips here and there and she loves every second of it. 

Kara feels the walls clenching around her and she groans in delight knowing the Omega is close.

Groaning out, she grips the sheets and closes her eyes as she makes sure she keeps a good hard pace as every stroke passes Lena’s front wall.

The Omega’s eyes shut, and she swears she blacks out for a few seconds. Her body feels so unbearably hot as sweat slides down her body, she screams out as she orgasms, her body quivering under the Alpha.

“Oh my God!” 

Her walls nonstop clenching around the cock that helps her ride out her orgasm as Kara continues pounding into her.

“Mmm, Kara!”

She’s still gasping for air, nails gliding down a sweaty back marking the Alpha who grunts out in pain as the waves of pleasure continue till her walls finally stop clenching and suddenly, she feels empty.

Feeling herself being turned over, she settles on her stomach till hands grip her hips and pull her up presenting herself for the Alpha behind her. Kara decides to get off the bed reaching forward and gripping Lena’s hips pulling her off the bed making Lena squeak in surprise. 

Kara prefers this position because she can go deeper and harder and she feels like she needs to prove a point to the youngest Luthor.

When her feet are planted on the ground Kara pushes Lena’s upper body down onto the bed. Kara spreads her legs further apart as she settles in between them. She looks down and grins. She loves her plump white ass, she grabs both ass cheeks and squeezes. 

She pulls her ass cheeks apart as her thick head finds the opening and Lena gasps as she’s unexpectedly full again. The Alpha is less gentle this time and sliding in with no hesitation as their hips are flushed together. A hand is pressing on her back and the other gripping her waist.

The Alpha isn’t done, and she knows it. She’s also thankful because she isn’t either.

What confuses the Omega, later on she’ll blame it on her heat, is that the Alpha isn’t as rough. The thrusts are slow like when they first started, letting her get used to the Alphas size but she just calmly slides in and out enjoying the tight hot wet cave ignoring the Omega begging for more.

“Please, Kara, Harder!” she tries thrusting back into the Alpha but Kara’s grip on the Omegas hips tighten making sure she keeps still. She whimpers as she wants, no needs more than the slow pace.

The Alpha tilts her head back enjoying the immense pleasure never wanting it to end.

Kara! Fuck! I can’t…mmm I need!” A gasp, “More! Please more!”

The Alpha continues to ignore the pleading Omega who is so desperate. 

“Kara, please! I need more!” A hand smacks the plump ass hoping she knows who’s in charge. She cries out as she whimpers. Kara smirks as she knows the Omega enjoyed that, the walls clenching around her cock tells her such but for now she takes her time enjoying the Omega begging and whimpering out her name.

She leaves one hand gripping the Omegas hips and the other slides down squeezing an ass cheek before smacking it again.

Lena whimpers at the pain that is actually pleasurable.

“You’re such a good Omega.” She praises the Omega who is taking her so good, she wants to let her know that she’s the best and tightest pussy she’s ever been in. She lovingly rubs the Omega’s back and leans down leaving open mouth kisses on her shoulders and back.

Lena arches her back as the slow hard thrusts start building into that familiar pull, and when Kara wraps her hands around thick raven hair, her thrusts start increasing, becomes hard and fast.

Lena knows words are coming out of her mouth and they all might be Kara’s name but honestly, she’s never been fucked so hard before and every time their hips meet and the sound of flesh smacking flesh echo in the room makes her mouth drop open in ecstasy.

Kara is hitting spots she didn’t even know existed as she keeps burying herself deeper in Lena’s cunt.

The delicious stretch of the cock pounding into her elites a fire that isn’t caused by her heat.

Kara is suddenly wishing she was in her rut. She doesn’t know where the thought comes from, but she knows she doesn’t want this moment to end. 

Lena feels her wetness sliding down her thighs, the wet sounds increase as Kara’s pace increases.

Kara groans when she feels the pressure in her cock and she wants to just empty herself deep in Lena, but she holds on as she grips her hips and starts picking up the pace. 

Lena grips the sheets under her as her mouth drops open, she doesn’t even think she can let out a sound as the pace is unrelenting and almost manic. 

Hands grips her hips so hard that she knows the bruises that already forming will have their own bruises on top of them. The last few thrusts lift Lena’s feet off the floor, her eyes shut as she whimpers at the show of power which does everything for her and the pleasure is intensifying.

Her scream is deafening as an earth-shattering orgasm hits her. Her eyes squeeze shut as her whole-body shakes and her toes curl and after a few more hard thrusts Kara grunts and empties herself in Lena milking her walls who takes it like a good Omega.

Kara continues thrusting till the walls stop clenching around her milking her cock till she’s done releasing her cum. 

She feels her cock softening but doesn’t pull out. It still feels so good being buried deep inside Lena, so she leans heavily on the Omega who’s half on the bed and half off.

Kara leans forward brushing her hair with her fingers and gently moving it off her shoulder as she starts peppering kisses all over the Omegas shoulder and neck.

“Such a good girl.” She whispers into her neck, she feels Lena preen at the praise who’s still gasping for air. 

Kara pulls out as she felt Lena’s legs give out, she picks her up and gets on the bed placing her on her back. She grips her soft cock and slides it back in.

“Is this okay? I love how you feel around me Lena.” 

Lena nods her head since she doesn’t think she can even speak, she wants to say she loves how Kara feels inside her. Even soft she feels so good. She loves the intimacy of this, especially since Kara keeps whispering sweet things in her ear and peppering kisses on her face.

She whimpers as Kara shifts and her sensitive walls react.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kara leans down pressing her lips against Lena’s. 

“It’s okay pretty girl.” Kara’s legs burn from all the thrusting, but she tries to keep some of her weight off Lena   
but instead she wraps her arm around Lena and flips them over so Lena is on top.

Her arms stay wrapped around Lena, rubbing up and down her back. She places a sweet kiss on her forehead. She lets out a small chuckle at how Lena’s hair is a complete mess. 

She runs her fingers through her hair, loves how soft it feels. She always loved when the Omega has her hair down.

Lena is barely able to stay awake but she’s able to nuzzle into the Alphas neck kissing, nipping and licking at her pulse point before getting comfortable, she tries fighting the heaviness in her eyes but eventually sleep takes over. 

Kara stays awake a little longer as she contemplates whether she stays or not. When the Omega cuddles into her she smiles and decides to stay. They’re friends after all and she doesn’t want to treat her like most Alpha’s do when they get what they wanted. 

Wrapping her strong arms around the Omega, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed into her own. She reaches to the side and pulls the blanket over them both and closes her eyes as they both fall into a blissful thoroughly fucked sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and the kudos. You guys are awesome.  
> I read over it a couple of times but sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy the new chapter.

The next morning Kara is the first one to wake. Her eyes open, and in the blurriness from just waking up and sucky vision, she almost forgets where she is.

That is until she feels weight pressing into her, she looks down and sees ravenous hair sprawled out on top of her. She has her arms wrapped around Lena. Her hands with a mind of their own start rubbing her naked back. She kisses the side of her head as the Omega’s body protests the sudden movements. 

Kara seems calm in the youngest Luthor’s room. She helped a friend and it shouldn’t be awkward. It’s not the first time she’s done this with someone she knows but she’s not sure how Lena will react. She was affected by her heat.

Kara tries to untangle herself from Lena without waking her up. She slowly lifts her arm up, starts sliding out reaching behind her for the pillow she was using and substituting her body with the pillow. She stays on the bed as Lena presses her face into the pillow.

When she’s sure Lena is still asleep, she gets off the bed and stretches, she hisses at the pain in her back. 

Walking over to the mirror, she turns making sure her back is facing the mirror. She looks over her shoulder, her eyes widen.  
“Yikes.” 

Red angry lines grace her back. She walks away in search of her pants, when she finds her joggers, she pats the side pocket, reaching inside and pulls out her phone, squinting at the screen.

7:06

She’s not surprised that it’s early, since she’s used to waking up at 5. She walks over to the dresser, grabbing her glasses and puts them on. She sighs remembering that she needs to pick up more contact lenses from her eye doctor.

Walking to the bathroom to relieve herself, she walks over to the sink to wash her hands and her face, she reaches over to grab the toothpaste placing some on her finger and brushing her teeth as best she could. 

Kara eyes Lena one more time before she walks out and gives a small smile as Lena cuddles into the pillow she had. Walking out the room still in the nude, she’s confident with her body so she doesn’t really care, and she knows Sam won’t come by till at least the afternoon, so she isn’t worried. 

She also doesn’t want to wear the same clothes because Alex will ask her where she’s been, and she can’t lie to save her life.

Walking down the stairs she thinks about making breakfast since she’s starving. She knows theirs left over pizza but she honestly rather make something for them to eat.

Entering the kitchen, she starts opening and digging through the cabinets deciding on pancakes, bacon and eggs, coffee and fruits for Lena since she’s always eating something ridiculously healthy.

After cutting up a few fruits and making a fruit salad for Lena, she grabs a couple of eggs and bacon strips and starts cooking away as she also prepares the pancake mix.

After figuring out Lena’s very expensive and ridiculous number of buttons for a coffee maker, she relaxes and puts on Pandora.

At first, she’s humming and dancing as she moves around the kitchen till she’s full on belting out the songs.

Upstairs, Lena is confused at first, she swears she heard sounds coming from downstairs. She also knows she fell asleep with an Alpha. Reaching around the bed feeling the semi warm sheets but feels nothing. 

She peaks one eye open then the other and when she looks around Kara isn’t there. She gets up and frowns as she’s alone but before she can overthink and drown herself in sadness and self-pity, she smells the coffee and the bacon and looks around one more time. She sees Kara’s clothes are still on the floor and she smiles. 

She would’ve been heartbroken if Kara had left. She laughs as she hears Kara singing a Nsync song.

She sits up and hisses as she’s sore, getting out of bed seemed like a mission. She stretches a little before walking to her bathroom, but something gets her attention as she passes by the full-length mirror.

“Oh… my …God.” She slowly mumbles out as she looks in the mirror. Her hand flying to her neck, mortified by how many hickies litter her neck, chest and thighs, and not to mention the bruises on her hips, the deep purple finger prints cluttered on her back, hips and stomach and the small bruise on her ass cheeks from getting smacked and squeezed over and over.

“It’s too hot for a turtle neck and there’s not enough make up in the world for this shit!” She whispers screams at herself, face palming as she figures out how to cover her neck and chest especially since their supposed to go to a party today.

Her dress for the night simply won’t do.

Her bladder screams at her and she starts walking to the bathroom, she can think of something later. 

The soreness is a reminder that not only was her heat sated but she was blissfully and thoroughly fucked so she won’t complain too much.

Deciding to take a quick shower, she hops in and rushes as she is hungry and doesn’t want to keep Kara waiting too long. Instead of clothes, she just wraps her robe around her and stares at her bed. She needs to wash the sheets since not only did they both cum, a lot, but she was probably dripping all over her expensive sheets. 

She sighs rather dramatically, they were her favorite ones. 

Lena walks out the room deciding to leave the sheets for now and heads downstairs.

Biting her lip at the sight of Kara dancing, her small breasts on display for her, her well-built body, her flaccid cock swinging as she moves and her long wavy hair flowing with her impressive dance moves.

Her eyes finally leave the Alphas cock and she gasps as she sees Kara’s back which scares the Alpha. She almost drops the last pancake but catches it in time as she was trying to be cool and flip it. She still hasn’t really gotten a good look at Lena as she’s busy turning off the stove and placing the last pancake on the mountain of pancakes that’s towering on a plate. 

“Hey Lena, breakfast is ready.” Kara is opening a cabinet getting a mug and pouring coffee for Lena. 

When she turns around, her eyes widen, and she almost drops the cup spilling a few drops of coffee on the floor and her hand.

A high pitch squeak comes out tumbling from her mouth as she places the coffee on the counter and runs to the sink placing her hand under the cold water. 

Turning her head at the sight of Lena’s body, “Oh my…I-I am so sorry!” Kara coughs out a laugh while Lena looks anything but amused. She has her chin up, eyebrow raised, eyes glaring, and arms crossed. 

“I may have over done it.” She shrugs, looking a little sheepish.

“It looks like I got mauled by an animal Kara!” Kara’s mouth opens and closes, nodding her head because yes, she does look like she got attacked. 

Honestly, she can’t find words to defend herself because yes, she did, and she has no idea how one would hide… that. 

She is totally to blame because she may have gone a little over board with how she wanted people to know that she was with a capable strong Alpha. She’s lying to herself, she wanted people to know it was her. 

Her heat pheromones were messing with her head, but she won’t say that.

Not when she looks angry, Lena’s words have been known to be vicious. She has caught sight of that on more than one occasion.

She sighs and almost has an argument in her head about how Alpha’s suck at controlling themselves.

The Alpha looks like a small dejected pup getting in trouble. Her puppy eyes and pout make Lena’s heart melt and she can’t even be mad, especially since the Alpha is completely naked. 

Kara hates the awkward tension. She turns off the faucet and walks over to stand in front of Lena. She looks into emerald eyes that have soften from the hard glare. Leaning down and pecking Lena’s plump lips. “I’m sorry, I lost control.”

Lena flushes, she feels it all the way to her ears; at how sweet and caring the Alpha is, more so that she willingly kissed her without her heat pheromones affecting her. She can tell the Alpha is unsure about the kiss, how she shuffles from one foot to the other standing awkwardly in front of her. 

Her electric blue eyes that make her want to swim in them, watch her carefully, hoping to gauge her reaction. Lena sighs and runs her hands through her wet hair. 

“It’s fine darling.” Kara gives a nod and a small smile graces her lips. Kara leans forward again, it’s a sweet gentle kiss and it gives Lena so much hope that maybe she does have a chance with the Alpha.

Kara pulls back, “Come on, let’s eat.” Kara leads Lena to the counter and she grabs the coffee placing it in front of her as well as the fruits she cut up. 

Lena stares at the food in front of her for a second, she can’t remember the time someone she slept with did something like this for her. 

Kara prepares her plate as Lena has an internal battle inside her head. She grabs a few bacon strips, places the eggs and four pancakes on her plate.

Lena shakes her head, more so at the Alphas plate than her thoughts but doesn’t question the hunger the Alpha developed. The soreness every time she shifts is a good enough reason. Lena decides to pick up her fork and enjoy her healthy breakfast. 

They eat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Lena feels her heart swell at the sweet gesture the Alpha did for her. She honestly didn’t expect the breakfast. 

Usually when she has a one-night stand which is rare for her, maybe about three times. Four now. She usually leaves before they do but at the moment she looks over as the Alpha has her mouth full of pancakes and she smiles, thinking that she can get used to this if given the opportunity.

Lena finishes before Kara does and gets up taking her items to the sink. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean the mess.” Lena turns her head eyeing Kara over her shoulder. Kara finds it hard to read the expression on the Omega’s face which isn’t unusual. Lena tends to hide her emotions really well. 

“Do you have extra clothes?” Kara stops mid chew and nods her head slowly at the question. 

“Your car?” Kara again nods her head slowly. Kara’s eyebrows scrunch up, she almost asks if she’s getting kicked out but with her mouth full, she couldn’t as Lena already has her back turned.

Walking away from the kitchen feeling the Alpha’s eyes on her she walks back up the stairs, Lena enters her room finding the joggers on the floor. She kneels down searching the pockets for her keys which she finds. Standing back up, she huffs as she passes her reflection in the mirror. 

Lena walks down the stairs and out the front door, thankfully none of her neighbors are outside now and she rushes to the car going straight to the trunk pressing the key fob. She grabs the gym bag the moment the trunk opens and rushes back inside after slamming the trunk closed.

Lena closes the door letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she only prays Lillian doesn’t decide to pass by on one of her random visits. She’ll either call the police or have her tested for every possible disease known to man. She was fine with Jack Spheer, Lex and Mr. Spheer do business together. Kara Danvers in Lillian’s eyes will just be a nobody. 

Walking back to the kitchen, she sees Kara is done and doing the dishes, she stands there for a second longer watching the Alpha and how her heart aches to have something she probably will never have. 

Kara is done and turns towards the Omega who is watching her with that same expression that she’s seen on her before, she wonders what that expression means. 

“You should shower so I can clean your back.” Lena lifts the gym bag making sure her eyes stay on electric blues instead of roaming the Alpha’s body.

“Want to shower together?” The alpha asks, she looks unsure despite sounding confident. She knows Lena showered already but she doesn’t really want to lose the moment with Lena. She wants her to know that they are still friends and she enjoyed their moment.

Lena’s face softens at the awkward Alpha. She contemplates, she drops the gym bag before untying the robe letting it fall down her back gracefully. Kara eyes widen but she tries hiding her grin by biting her lip and failing. 

Lena smirks as the Alpha’s eyes roam her body, she turns around and bends over, being extra just to grab the robe she dropped. She hears an intake of breath and she grins walking up the stairs as sexy as possible.

“Coming?” She calls from behind her. 

Kara stumbles to her gym bag, picking it up and rushing to catch up to Lena. Her eyes landing on a plump backside as it sways in front of her. She follows as they pass the bed, dropping her bag on the floor and stepping in the ensuite bathroom. Kara won’t lie, she does like the bathroom, it’s almost as big as her room.

Lena slides the door open walking in the shower, turning the water with a push of a button. Kara is thankful that she waited because if Lena’s coffee maker took her almost five minutes to figure out, she doesn’t want to think how long her shower would’ve taken.

When Lena deems the water at perfect temperature, she walks in standing under the water.

A soft smile graces Kara’s features at she watches the water slide down pale skin. She stops wasting time and walks in behind Lena, sliding the door closed behind her.  
Her chest flush with Lena’s back.

Kara slides wet dark hair off her shoulder, soft kisses are placed on said shoulder up to her neck. Lena grins when arms wrap around her slim curvy waist.

Kara loves Lena’s hourglass figure. She’s careful with how hard she grips her waist, mostly just stroking her sides. 

What surprises Lena is how caring Kara is towards her, well, she’s not really that surprised. She knows Kara volunteers for habitat for humanity helping build homes, volunteering at the animal shelter and walking the dogs and playing with the kittens. 

Sometimes she wonders if she’s even human. 

When a particular kiss hits her spot right under her ear, she feels herself getting a little turned on.

Despite how sore she is, her arousal becomes known when she emits mating pheromones again.

Kara smells it as it mixes with the vapor from the hot water. 

“Can you take it again?” It’s whispered in her ear.

Lena moans out, “Yes.” Turning into her arms, she leans forward kissing Kara roughly, she shoves her tongue in Kara’s mouth as their tongues tangle against each other. There is a low groan in the back of Kara’s throat. Lena feels a hand cupping her face and she instantly leans into it. 

The Omega’s hands finally touching Kara’s small breasts, her hands palming both, squeezing. 

The Alpha moans, enjoying the attention she’s getting.

Her right hand finding her nipple, tracing it with her thumb before pinching it and she feels Kara thrust into nothing. 

Lena isn’t usually this rough, but the way the Alpha makes her feel she just wants Kara to fuck her senseless before this moment ends. 

One hand leaving her beautiful breasts, sliding down a toned stomach, and Kara gasps into Lena’s mouth as her hand has a firm grip and starts stroking Kara’s cock. 

Kara detaches herself from Lena, as her mouth is slightly open, eyes are hooded with lust as Lena stares into them as she continues playing with Kara’s not so little friend. Her thumb teasing the slit in her cock head. 

Pre-cum dripping out and Lena grins at how affected she makes the Alpha, who’s head is tipping back as she breathes out before eyes are back on her again.

Letting go of the thick rod she was playing with she walks over to the wall bracing herself, she grips the sliding doors handle scared of falling. 

She leans forward, arching her back and presenting herself as best she can. Lena is wet enough in both ways that she thinks it should go in easy. 

At least she hopes. 

Kara groans as she sees her white plump ass, her pussy ready for her. Her cock is pulsing in want and need. She strokes herself as she walks up behind Lena, her hand gripping Lena’s waist.

Gripping her cock, “Okay?”

Lena nods her head, she starts pushing back into Kara feeling the hard cock poking the back of her thighs, she feels a surge of wetness.

Lena whines when she feels Kara’s fat head push past her sore walls. Kara stops when the head pops in, but Lena shakes her head, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She begs desperately.

Whimpers and whines fall out of Lena’s mouth as she feels her walls stretching as Kara continues shoving her hard cock in enjoying as the tight walls clench around her. She keeps pushing in her length till her hips meet Lena’s back side.

“You feel so good.” Kara praises Lena, she wants her to feel as good as she does.

Lena wants words to come out of her mouth, but she feels so full she doesn’t even think she can breathe at the moment, she doesn’t know if it’s the position or the heat in the shower.

She presses a button and the water starts cooling down and she feels herself take a deep breath. 

Kara’s hands roam Lena’s back sliding down till they are around Lena’s ass, her hands grip and squeeze and she waits till Lena tells her.

“Kara.” All she can get out is her name, but Kara understands, and she pulls out leaving her head in and starts slow thrusts. Lena is able to enjoy the slow hard thrusts as her heat isn’t messing with her head but now, she’s so consumed with lust that she needs more. 

For now, she indulges the Alpha.

Lena gasps at a particular hard thrust, she tilts her head back and feels lips on her neck. She reaches behind her gripping wet blonde hair, she hisses as she feels teeth close to her pulse point. A whimper falls out of her mouth.

“Right there!”

Kara continues thrusting her hips and the wet smack echoes in the bathroom. 

Kara’s hand wraps around her waist sliding up her stomach past her breasts and wrap around her neck making Lena moan but it isn’t what Lena thinks. She feels hands grip her chin and turn her head where she meets Kara’s lips in a sweet kiss. It’s messy, mostly teeth and tongue filled with lust but they both enjoy the connection. 

Kara breaks away, listening to her whimpers and cries of pleasure.

Kara’s hand smacks an ass cheek before her hands slide up her waist gripping both her beautiful breasts and her thrusts start picking up the pace as well as Lena’s whimpers.

“Lena.” 

Lena bites her lip to contain her moans and whimpers but when the thrust starts picking up its pace, she can’t hold them back.

Her hands reach behind her gripping a strong thigh that’s pounding into her, she feels muscles flex under her fingers with every thrust and she remembers the show of power yesterday and it brings her back to the night before where these hips picked her up off the floor and led her to an intense orgasm.

“Kara, fuck.”

Her walls start clenching around the thick rod pounding into her, the thrusts have picked up and are more aggressive, just how Lena needs. 

The unrelenting thrusts, the fat head passing her front wall. She feels the pull building as the thrusts continue. 

Kara's heavy breathing hitting her ear, small moans fall from Kara’s lips. 

Lena commit’s everything to memory.

The hand that was gripping the strong thigh reaches for the shower’s wall, she doesn’t have anything to grip as her hand searches for something, instead slide up and down usually in time with the thrusts. 

Her other hand turning white from gripping the shower door’s handle.

Kara see’s her hand sliding up the walls and reaches forward placing her hand on hers and intertwining their fingers.

Lena whimpers in delight as she feels her heart flutter.

Her whimpers build into a scream as her body quivers, “Harder.” 

Lena feels a hand tightening around her waist as the thrusts pick up and she feels her thighs shake as her orgasm hits her. She let’s out a shout that sounds like Kara’s name and she keeps thrusting back as her walls clench around Kara’s cock still pounding into her. 

Kara presses into her as much as she can as Lena’s body shakes, she slows down the thrust trying to hold on to Lena as well as help her ride out her orgasm. 

Kara pulls out her still hard cock as the walls stop clenching around her. Lena whimpers at the loss but realize the Alpha didn’t cum yet.

She turns around on shaky legs and see’s the Alpha stroking herself. 

“I will admit, I do enjoy your stamina.” Lena husks out breathlessly. 

Kara smirks at the omega, “I started young.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, she moves the shower head to the side so the water won’t be hitting them directly.

“Lay down.” 

Kara almost chokes on her spit, but does as she is told.

She lays down in the huge shower, she grips her cock at the base.

Lena slowly lets herself down on Kara’s thighs till she finds a comfortable safe position and settles above Kara’s cock.

Kara lets Lena grip her cock feeling her cockhead pocking her entrance.

Kara’s eyes stay on Lena, watching her expression as she sinks down. She loves the way Lena’s walls feel around her.

The wet hot warmth sinking her in deeper. Kara’s cockhead so deep inside Lena, she feels like she might cum, but she holds on. 

Lena’s knees digging into Kara’s side as her hands plant themselves on firm sexy abs.

Lena starts rocking her hips and Kara grips Lena’s thighs. 

“Oh my God, you’re so big.”

Lena feels the fat cock twitch in her tight walls. She chuckles, typical Alpha, loving it when someone praises their size.

She hears a moan from Kara and she chases that sound since Kara is usually quieter and she’s desperate to please the Alpha.

Her hips start rocking harder. 

Kara watches Lena’s chest, loving the way they move with every grind.

Lena lifts her hips up and drops down, she continues this loving the way the Alpha helps her up by supporting the back of her thighs making it less work for her.

The Omega gasps as she shifts, and the cockhead hits a certain spot and she tries chasing that feeling over and over.

Kara sits up as Lena’s chest takes all her attention, wrapping a nipple with her lips. Lena grips Kara’s hair, almost losing her balance at the sudden movement.

Kara uses her strength to lift Lena helping her ride her cock, the wetness that isn’t caused by the shower dripping down her cock, to her balls and her thighs.

They’re both moaning, Lena has her head thrown back as she moves from one nipple to the other. 

Kara moves back to lie down, and Lena situates herself again, grinding her hips on Kara. The wet shlick noise getting louder, the faster Lena’s hips move.

“Your body… is amazing.” Kara is already feeling the need to cum, her balls aching to release. Her cock pulsing in need.

“Thank you.” It’s said out of breath and husky.

Lena can tell Kara is close and one of her hands slide down her body and starts touching herself.

“Oh my God.” Kara moans out at the sight in front of her, of pale fingers playing with a pink swollen pussy.

Lena feels herself getting closer. “I’m close.” 

Kara grips Lena’s hips and starts thrusting up, the sound of skin smacking echoing in the bathroom as Kara’s pace is unfaltering and forceful.

The pounding her pussy is getting is the best she’s ever had.

“I’m going to cum.” Even though she knew she was going to orgasm, it hits her harder than she expected as her eyes roll back and her thighs tremble and the spasms inside her walls clench around Kara who thrusts fervently inside Lena, bringing her roughly down on her cock as she releases her cum.

Lena moans as the cum paint her walls, the walls continue clenching around her and after Kara stops thrusting and Lena’s walls calm, she leans forward on the alpha who wraps her arms around her. 

They’re both breathing heavily, enjoying the after orgasm affects. 

Kara feels bad as she was a little hard on the last few thrusts, but Lena is content where she is, so she lets it go for now.

Lena knows she should talk to Kara about this but for now she relishes the softening cock inside her and the feel of the Alphas arms around her.

It may have been five minutes or even ten, but Lena finally moves and Kara eyes her, a soft smile on her face.

She finds the Alpha so cute and she hates it.

“We should actually shower this time.”

Kara chuckles and nods, “Yeah.”

Kara helps Lena off her, Lena grips the door handle and Kara supports her hip helping her up.

Kara gets up easier and brings the shower head back to them. 

They each take their time washing themselves turning around to give them privacy because even though they fucked they still decide to respect the other.

After the shower, they’re both standing in their towels.

Lena watches as Kara brushes her hair, she moves her hair off her shoulder, so Lena can rub cream on her back.

Lena leaves a small kiss when she’s done, “Sorry, about this.”

Kara turns, shaking her head. “I enjoyed our time together Lena.” She pecks her lips and walks out the bathroom, she grabs her gym bag putting on her compression shorts and  
some adidas basketball shorts. She grabs a black adidas gym bra and puts on a National City University t-shirt.

Lena changes her towel for her robe and walks out the bathroom.

She decides to stand because she knows she’s sore and sitting down will not help.

Lena is about to open her mouth till, “You’re feeling okay? No more heat?”

Lena watches as the Alpha picks up her dirty clothes placing them in her bag before facing Lena and all she sees is nothing but kindness, a soft smile on her face and she thinks  
that’s the blondes usual look. 

She can’t help but just ignore what she wants to say, “Yes, so much better. Thank you.”

The soft smile turns into an adorable grin.

“Will I see you later?” It’s a simple question but for some reason Lena’s mind blanks.

“At?”

“The party.”

“Ah, yes. Sam and I are going.”

“Cool.” Kara walks up, giving Lena a kiss that steals her breath away making her feel more than she thought she could.

Kara steps back, “I better go. Don’t want to run into Sam.” 

Walking backwards to the door, keeping her eyes on the youngest Luthor, “Enjoy the rest of your day. Maybe we can hang out at the party.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

Lena watches Kara leave, she swears she had a whole speech prepared in her head but Kara, with her sweet personality and simple words that made her falter and she couldn’t even say anything. Nada. 

She lets the Alpha walk out and nothing was discussed. She sits down on her bed dumbfounded and hisses the moment her sore pussy lands on soft bedding. She gets up immediately.

“Not sitting down today.”

Grabbing her cover throwing it on the floor, pulling off the ruined sheets and pillow covers covered in Alpha stench pilling it on top of her cover. 

Opening her window needing to air out the room and starts cleaning the mess. She’s surprised Kara didn’t say how flabbergasted she is her room is this messy. 

Never one to let the maid come in her room, she doesn’t know if she spies on her for Lillian or not, so she cleans her own mess.

Well, when she can, because she’s double majoring in engineering and biochemistry as well as dabbling in cell biology and she’s a busy person.

When she is done, she stands in the middle of her room impressed, her room has never been this clean and it must be the stress of the party later. She takes her ruined bed to the laundry placing them all inside her massive washer.

Lena continues working on one of her projects, hoping it will occupy her mind.

Hearing the door downstairs open and close, she looks down at her phone, 11:12.

Smiling, knowing her best friend is back.

“Honey, I’m home!” Lena chuckles at her best friend. 

“Such a nerd.” Is whispered as she looks over the schematics for one of her new inventions. She has a finger tapping her chin in thought as she erases a few numbers and writes something else in place.

“In the office!” she screams out.

Footsteps can be heard closing in and Lena completely forgets what she looks like till she hears.

“Oh my… Wha-what the fuck happened to you? Did you have an orgy or something?” Sam’s eyes are wide, and concern is written all over her face.

Lena flushes immediately as her hands go straight to her neck trying to cover up but Sam power walks to her ripping her hands off her neck.

“Was it Edge?” It’s said with a growl. Lena’s face is mixed between horrified and disgust.

“What? How can you think that?” Lena is so confused, why did her mind go straight to him? 

“I don’t know what to think, I called and texted you and you didn’t answer. I was worried and now I see this.” She points to Lena’s neck. “What was I supposed to think?”

“That I respect myself and will not sleep with that disgusting creature.”

“You slept with James.”

“That was-it was one time! He broke up with Lucy and I was in heat and it just happened. It’s awkward enough without you bringing it up.” 

They both made it a habit to avoid eye contact considering he got back with Lucy like six hours after they slept together. She tries to forget it ever happened since she is part of their friend group, the sex was awkward, and she feels like a homewrecker every time she sees them together.

“That is why I hate parties!”

Sam huffs annoyed by her best friend, always finding excuses to avoid going out. “Who did this to you? Did you sleep with a pubescent Alpha? Were you that desperate that you slept with a freshman? We know how they are. Trust me, I’ve seen worse.” Sam’s eyes land on her neck again and she shakes her head.

Lena bites her lip, she hesitates. “Sam.”

Sam looks at her best friend, she is always so quick to tell her everything. Her eyes narrow, there is only one person she would hesitate with and she left said person with her best friend. “You did not sleep with Kara.”

Lena gulps, “Sam, I asked her. She was leaving.” She bites her lip, “She was sweet, and my heat is gone.” She tries to sound convincing but for some reason the look in Sam’s face makes her question herself.

Sam rolls her eyes at her smart yet dumb best friend. “Yeah right, I bet she was quick to agree to bed one of the heirs of the Luthor dynasty.” Sam runs her hands through her hair, gripping it and letting it fall back down.

“You just got the Danvers special.” Sam purses her lips, “The Lance sisters came up with that name, after sleeping with them both.”

“The what? At the same time?” Lena’s brain tries to keep up, but she feels like she lost brain cells in the last five minutes. 

“What? No, not at the same time. Just-Kara sleeps around, she’s hardly home, I know because I’m there a lot and yes, she is sweet, but she has commitment issues. Girls fall for her left and right, yet she is always single. Now that she’s slept with you, she’ll just forget it, she got her fix and that was it. I actually wanted you to have a chance with her.”

Lena eyes water, she doesn’t even know why. Kara didn’t give her that vibe. “She made me breakfast.” It’s said in small voice.

Sam tilts her head, she didn’t expect that. She sighs and wraps her eyes around her best friend. “I’ll be back.” She kisses her best friends head and pulls back.

“You’re in your penguin pajamas. Where are you going?” Sam hates the sad look in her best friends’ eyes, she cups her face. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back soon.”

Sam walks away leaving her best friend confused and alone.

“I’m going to kill Kara.” She growls to herself. Luckily, she knows her girlfriend and Kara enough to know they’re on one of their runs at the park.

Sam slams the door making Lena jump. She stares at her schematics again, entirely unmotivated to continue her project.

Sam gets in her car and drives like she’s a woman on a mission. Not only is she speeding, but she cuts in front of people ignoring their honks. It’s not her fault that they are driving too slow for her liking, she ends up making it in record time. She drives around the park till she sees Kara’s fancy Audi that her aunt got her, and parks close by and waits till she sees her victim.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex chuckles as she finally beats Kara in their weekly race, huffing several feet away from Alex she leans forward. Her hands are placed on her knees trying to catch her breath.  
Her throat feels like she’s been walking in the desert for days, she’s so desperate for water.

“That’s not fair and you know it. I already told you my legs were hurting.” She’s actually tired and sore, she’s surprised she even agreed to the run, but she doesn’t want to deny her sister anything and she enjoys any moment she can spend with Alex.

Alex eyes narrow as she takes in her sisters hunched over position, she looks exhausted and in pain.

“Yeah, I noticed you didn’t come home last night. What did you do that made you so sore?” Alex crosses her arms, her eyes baring into her soul and Kara can’t even hide her blush.

The thought alone of telling her sister that she slept with Lena, her girlfriends’ best friend is unnerving.

It’s not like they don’t talk about things like that, she just doesn’t know how she’ll react. She’s been known to be a little reckless and spontaneous, but she doesn’t want to cause problems between Alex and Sam. She’s never seen Alex this happy before, and she doesn’t want her to lose someone who’s good for her because of something she did, again.

She gulps as the guilt hits her hard, her eyes wander and when they land on a stand and water, she rushes over leaving her sister dumbfounded at the sudden movement. She knows she’s just delaying the inevitable but for now she can figure out how to word what she did.

Alex watches her curiously, all she can is hope that she didn’t do anything stupid. Her brain working overtime as she tries to think if she saw anything on her social media to alert her for a fight or she slept with someone’s girlfriend, again, but nothing comes up. Worry starts working its way into her chest, but she knows either way she will find out what it is.

See, Alex has a gift. A gift of extracting information even if you didn’t even know yourself you were hiding something, but life had other ideas.

Sam clad in her pajamas, power walks through the park like she’s on a mission and in her mind she is.

Alex grins at the sight of her girlfriend not really catching the stormy look on her face.

“Hi honey…” Her excitement trails off as Sam barrels past her. Alex furrows her brow in confusion as Sam ignores her completely. She feels a little pang in her chest at the cold shoulder. She swears they were fine when Sam left after their brunch.

Alex starts going through a list of possible things she can think of that Sam might be mad at her, like important dates or events but when nothing comes to mind, she realizes she can’t be mad at her because if she was, she would be feeling her wrath.

So, she looks for her girlfriend wondering who the poor soul is who’s going to feel Sam’s fury. 

Finally, realizing Sam is heading straight to her sister, who still hasn’t even noticed her walking over to her completely focused on getting a water bottle she sprints over to them.

When Kara finally has the water bottle in her hand, her other hand is literally on the cap twisting when a wave of fury pheromones hit her making her flinch in place. A hand reaches down to her running shorts right between her legs, grabbing her cock and twists.

A high-pitched squeak comes out of Kara’s mouth as she drops the water bottle, watching it roll away. She was so close to quenching her thirst, but the sudden pain reminds her that someone is touching her very intimately and aggressively.

Her hand flies down to grips Sam’s wrist that’s wrapped a little to tightly around something she shouldn’t be touching. Her other hand rushes over to Sam’s shoulder, attempting to push her off but failing completely as the hold tightens and she swears she’s going to pass out.

Alex eyes look between her sister and girlfriend completely torn on what to do, running away or helping her poor sister whose face is reddening by the second.

Walking slowly, making sure her hand is covering herself because she honestly doesn’t want to be in the position her sister is in. 

Hopefully, she can figure out what’s going on and ease the very palpable tension that’s rolling off Sam and the angry, embarrassed pheromones rolling off her sister before it can never be repaired. She can sniff something she’s use to from Kara and that’s pain lingering in between the anger.

“Honey?” Alex gently calls to her girlfriend.

“Seriously Kara? Out of everyone to fuck you choose my best friend?!”

Alex eyes widen comically in surprise, going back to the angry hot look on her girlfriend and the scared in pain look of her sister.

“You slept with Lena Luthor?” Alex asks completely thrown by what’s happening. She places her hand on Sam’s arm trying to get her hand off her sister, the angry pheromones start shifting to something more dangerous and she knows Kara is holding back for her sake and she’s scared to know what will happen when her patience wears thin.

“I swear to God if you hurt her, I will cut your junk off!”

Kara honestly just wants her to let go so she nods her head so hard that Alex fears she might pass whiplash and break her neck.

Sam squeezes one more time making sure she gets the point while Kara shuts her eyes breathing out so fast that she’s spitting everywhere. Alex winces as she knows Kara will never forgive Sam for this. Especially when she looks up and sees people watching and laughing.

Sam finally let’s go and Kara falls to her knees gripping herself and hiding her face as she leans forward trying to control her anger and ease the pain.

Kara eyes are squeezed shut, a tear or two falls down her face but she’s so embarrassed that she can’t possibly care at the moment.

They’re at the school’s park and now not only do her classmates know she’s slept with Lena Luthor, but Samantha Arias manhandled her violently and painfully because she’s slept with her best friend making everyone know that Lena Luthor is off limits.

Sam seems satisfied when she brings an alpha like Kara down to her knees not even realizing the repercussion her actions have.

When Sam turns toward her girlfriend she chokes back on a laugh as she sees how Alex has her own hands covering herself in front of her gym shorts.

Reaching her hand out, she grips Alex’s sweaty t-shirt pulling her towards her chest, making sure she’s close enough and pecks her lips. “I’ll never hurt you like that.” Is whispered against her lips. 

Alex sees the sincerity in her eyes but also the warning if she ever messes up and she can’t help but gulp. Sam releases her shirt, winking and walks away.

Alex is stunned and scared and maybe turned on, but she finally stops watching her hot girlfriend walk away and tries to help Kara stand up but when hands smack hers away, she knows she better not.

“She literally hugged me yesterday.” It comes out like a pathetic whine that rips Alex’s heart apart.

Alex nods her head because yes, that did happen.

“You didn’t even help!” Alex sees her eyes darkening, and she doesn’t want to fight her sister here.

Opening and closing her mouth, she tries to find words tumbling over them. “I, I don’t…How, I sleep with that Kara, what was I supposed to do?”

Kara eyes widen in exasperation, “help me!” One hand flying around in anger.

Huffing and puffing till she hears two betas laugh, she turns her head towards them, eyes completely black and she growls in warning sending them sprinting away in fear.

“Or I don’t know, next time control your hell beast.” She hisses when she finally turns back to Alex.

“She grabbed my,” Kara awkwardly points down, her other had still gripping herself. “You would think you wouldn’t want your girlfriend walking around grabbing peoples dick Alex.”

Alex knows she has a point but all she does is shrug, “You’re my sister.” It’s a simple answer that makes Kara bristle.

“That’s even worse!”

Alex tries to hold back a laugh, but it comes out anyway and Kara just rolls her eyes.

“I’m done. I’m going home.” Kara slowly gets up. She bites back a whine refusing to give people more reason to find humor in her pain. 

Breathing through her nose and exhaling through her mouth helps the pain, she tries counting to control her anger, but her muscles are so tense that it probably feels like she’s made out of steel. 

She eyes her fallen water bottle, how the water spilled into the ground, and pouts as she feels how dry her throat is. Slowly she starts making her way back to the car ignoring her thirst and pain in her groin.

“Wait, you’re my ride!”

“Walk home!”

“We live together!”

“Move out!” she snarls back.

Alex pouts but runs as Kara is already at her car about to open the door. Barely having time to even open the door as Kara starts the car, Alex dives in head first, legs flailing around as she almost falls out as she attempts to actually pull herself in her seat. She squeals in fear gripping her seat and finally snapping the door shut. 

Kara pulls out of her parking spot so aggressively that Alex’s head almost hits the dashboard luckily, she has quick reflexes and her hand flies out in time smacking her hand against it stopping herself from a possible concussion.

Kara pulls out the parking spot so fast that she almost hits a car behind them making them honk their horn repeatedly and even flicking them off throwing a few curse words at them.

Her eyes widen as she realizes Kara is hardly paying attention just needing to desperately leave. Alex sits back and fastens her seatbelt in record time as a car is honking their horn at them as she speeds out of the lot. 

A car screeching as the driver slams their breaks as Kara didn’t even stop at the stop sign, Alex grips the door and the center console completely paralyzed with fear. 

Closing her eyes and whispering a prayer that they get home safely and without any injuries.

Alex feels her wolf feeling restless, she’s suffocating in Kara’s pheromones so her hand that’s gripping the door slides a little and opens the window completely. Her hand slides  
back as they grip the door again. She leans slightly to the open window and she feels herself relax as she’s able to breathe fresh air.

Alex can tell Kara is so embarrassed, her hands are pale white from gripping the steering wheel and if her life wasn’t in immediate danger, Alex might have tried to talk to her sister but for now, she lets her be and focus on the road.

The ten-minute ride that is usually more like twenty-five is set in complete tense fuming silence.

How they didn’t get pulled over is beyond her.

Kara gets out the car slamming her door harder than necessary that it makes Alex jump in her seat. 

Alex starts getting out and closes her door as her sister starts walking into their shared apartment building.

Alex sighs and jumps again when Kara presses the key fob locking her car before she walks inside.

Groaning at the thought of their neighbors complaining because Kara can’t control her pheromones. Again.

She honestly wished Sam didn’t do that to her sister, especially in front of so many people. She looks at her phone and frowns. It’s the day before her parent’s death, of course Sam and Lena don’t know that, but Alex does, because every year she lets her sister fall apart and she’s the one who puts her back together. 

She can’t believe she didn’t know the date was coming up, how it creeped up on her unexpectedly. She wonders how long her sister has been hiding her feelings from her. She’s been spending more and more time with Sam even blowing her sister off and the guilt that feels like it built a small room in her heart grows even more seeming to consume her and it saddens her even more when she doesn’t know how to help Kara.

She noticed her sister’s restlessness which probably led to her sleeping with Lena. She did smell her heat pheromones, but she assumed she still had a couple of days before it actually hit her.

She loves Sam, so much, but she really wishes she just spoke to her instead of angering her even more, especially this time of the year.

She didn’t even know Kara liked Lena, or she assumes she does. Kara never really develops feelings for anyone. She doesn’t use people like most Alphas, but she has an understanding with some omegas. She always treats them good and with respect.

Kara has always been good, always been understanding, always putting people before her. She always loved that about her sister but sometimes she wishes she just helped herself for once.

Alex decides she waited long enough and walks inside pressing the button for the elevator. She walks inside just as she gets a message and she knows its Sam. She’s been waiting for it. She unlocks her phone, opening the message up. 

“Can I come over?”

She lets out a laugh, its full of tension and anxiety but the fact that Sam has the audacity to think what she did was okay makes the nervous laughter fall out of her mouth.

She texts back, “No.”

Stabbing the number four, she watches the doors close and she leans back against the cold wall. Her phone vibrates again in her hand and she growls in annoyance.

“You’re mad.”

Alex whines dramatically and throws her hands up. “Why me? I Swear I’m actually a good person.” She speaks up to the elevators ceiling.

Her shoulders sag as the elevator doors open and Kara’s pheromones hit her so hard, she stumbles as she takes a step forward. 

When she sees room 4C door knob move she hides back inside the elevator, pressing the door open button so she doesn’t end up going to a different floor.

“Danvers! Control your stench!” An older gentleman in his eighties who hates them both more than anything on earth steps back in his apartment slamming the door.

When she hears the door slam, she sprints past 4C straight to their apartment 4F hoping to avoid a confrontation with him. She hopes she got by unseen but knowing him he was watching the peephole and saw her run by.

Opening her door to their shared apartment, she goes straight to the living room opening all three large windows and hopes it won’t rain because she will need to keep them open for hours.

Alex freezes when she realizes her sister is on the couch. Her pouty angry look makes her heart melt because sometimes Kara is just too adorable but then her eyes go a little lower and her eyes narrow.

“That is my frozen pizza!” 

“That was my dick your girlfriend was playing squeeze as hard as you can with!”

Alex and Kara have a stare off, their pheromones being released because their wolves feel challenged. It goes on for minutes till Alex feels herself wanting to submit. She never felt this way before till Kara, she doesn’t know how she can be so strong and make other Alphas want to submit. Her neck starts hurting from resisting and she breaks the hold and steps back.

“Damn it, Kara! I hate it when you do that.” Alex gulps when she see’s Kara’s baby blues darken.

“Don’t make me call mom!” She points a shaky finger at her sister. Luckily it works, and her eyes starts going back to those pool of blues.

Kara get’s up throwing the frozen pizza down on the couch. She passes Alex pausing before she walks into the hallway to her room. “Leave me alone Alex and keep your girlfriend away from me.”

Alex bristles at the small threat towards Sam, she knows it is all her fault that this is happening, but she is still protective over her.

Unlocking her phone, she opens up messages and types out a simple, “Yes.”

Grabbing the frozen pizza and walking to the kitchen she debates between the freezer or garbage but decides the freezer. She knows her sister grabbed her favorite pizza to piss her off. She hates that it worked but she will not waste food. Its wrapped so she’s hoping its not that gross. 

Walking to her room, she’s thankful that their rooms are on opposite side of the apartment because they need the distance, slamming her door shut she hopes Kara gets that she is not happy with her. 

She opens her window as well because she can’t deal with Kara’s smell anymore.

She honestly will kick her ass because her wolf is already tired of being challenged in the small amount of time. 

Dropping her phone off on her nightstand, she strips off her sweaty cold shirt throwing it in her hamper making it tip over because of how aggressive she threw the shirt. Stepping out of the rest of her clothes and stepping in the shower. She hopes the hot water will her body relax. 

After spending about twenty minutes in the shower she gets out and huffs. Her anger still swimming in her veins.

She brushes her short hair and walks in to her room, she grabs her remote and turning on the tv. She just wants sound, as she clicks Netflix, she looks for her favorite show Grey’s  
Anatomy and presses play.

After two episodes, she hears the door open and slam and she knows Kara left. Her heart aches for her sister, but right now she wants space. Maybe after the party she will talk to her, when they are both calmed down enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Rita Ora's song Let you love me. It's very good, I personally really like it if you want to give it a try.  
> I might update next week or the week after.  
> It will be the party scene.
> 
>  
> 
> I think people are confused with the texts.  
> It's can I come over.   
> No.  
> You're mad  
> Yes.
> 
> Alex is mad at Sam but she didnt exactly help kara either. She does feel bad but shes stuck.


	4. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent posted anything. Work got really busy during and after the holidays.  
> My grandpa also passed away. I wasnt close to him but it was hard on my mom and my other family members and it sucked watching her break down but i do have the next 3 chapters kind of layed out.  
> I just have to work on them and finish it. 
> 
> Life sucks sometimes but there are positive moments here and there. 
> 
> Also im sorry that i havent replied to the comments. 
> 
> It wasnt really what i expected. Every one is entitled to their opinions but i got the idea from the movie what happens in vegas. When the best friends just punched the dude in the dick and said you know why and walked away.
> 
> It was supposed to be humorous so for the people who laughed thank you and for those who took it offensively I didnt mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> Ive tried to incorporate little pieces of the actual show without basing it off the show.  
> The comments just put me off but i will finish. Ill start working on them in the upcoming weeks.

Thank you for reading and commenting and waiting patiently for the new updates.


End file.
